


[Podfic] the loveliest time of the year

by cheshiretears



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, no beta we die like archive assistants, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears
Summary: "He hates me," Melanie says, glaring at The Admiral.(Podfic of the loveliest time of the year by imperfectcircle for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI)
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Kudos: 2
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] the loveliest time of the year

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the loveliest time of the year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084460) by [imperfectcircle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectcircle/pseuds/imperfectcircle). 



> I'm a bit late in cross-posting, but I at least managed it in less than a week! Thank you to imperfectcircle for having blanket permission. [Listen to the full anthology](https://awesomeladiespodfic.dreamwidth.org/1272.html)

**Download/stream without music** : [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1TRm0H6stfQgc1OK7qd4OEmulx1BJcwZ1/view?usp=sharing) (6:45 min | 7 MB)

**Text:** [the loveliest time of the year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084460) by [imperfectcircle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectcircle/pseuds/imperfectcircle)

**Reader:** [cheshiretears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears)


End file.
